Liar
by xascasfellx
Summary: Castiel needs information from Dean, but hates lying to him to get it. Set on 'The man who would be King'


Title: Liar

Author: xascasfellx

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Spoilers: 'The man who would be King'

Word Count: 2,141

Lying to the Winchesters wasn't something he took pride in. If he had been someone else, the amount of times he hadn't told the truth would be surprising. But the way things were between them now it wasn't in the slightest. He didn't like to lie to them. He didn't like to lie to Dean. The guilt just ate him up inside. But it had to be done.

If it weren't for the civil war and Crowley breathing down his neck every second of every day he would just come out with it and tell them everything about what he'd been doing with the King of Hell. For now, this was the only way he could think to keep them safe. Crowley was threatening the Winchesters every time he turned around. Thoughts of their death ran through his mind every time he brought up killing them. He wouldn't let that happen to them. Civil war or not, Raphael or not, if they were in danger he would bring it all down.

Castiel watched the shine of the Impala speed down the interstate. If he had the heart, or more likely the guts, he'd listen in on Dean's thoughts instead of actually talking to him. He wouldn't have to lie to him again. Not really anyway. He could just get his information and be done with it.

But the truth was, he missed him.

Dean's head was forward, eyes on the road, when Cas landed right beside him.

"Hello Dean."

Dean's head snapped over to peer at him. His eyes widened as he smacked his palm against the steering wheel. Once more he turned his head to the side to look at Cas. His tongue licked at his bottom lip before turning back to the road.

"Are you all right?"

"Yah I'm fine. How are you?"

When he looked back over at Castiel he could see how tired he was. An emotion clouded over him; one that Castiel couldn't interoperate.

"Just…wanted to check in." It was hard to keep looking at the Winchester. Another lie. The motion of the passing scenery grabbed his attention for a split second.

"So any word on, uh, Satan Jr. being alive?" He cursed to himself.

"I'm—looking…believe me. I just don't understand how Crowley could have tricked me."

"He's a tricky son-of-a-bitch that's how." For a second his breathing stopped. After everything. After everything they had gone through, Dean still believed in him. He believed Castiel was still on their side. And he was. He liked to think he was anyway. Everything he was doing was for the Winchesters. He was stopping the second apocalypse before it happened. He was keeping them alive and out of Raphael's reach. He was trying to be the good guy in all of this. Even though he didn't believe it, Dean did. "Doesn't matter. But if he is up and kicking than what does matter is finding him, ripping his head off and shoving it up his ass."

Castiel bit at his bottom lip as he thought about what to say next. Dean made everything so complicated. He made Cas' head spin in thirty different directions he didn't even know which was up and which was down anymore. Things weren't meant to get his complicated.

"How about you?" This is what he came here for. This was his mission. "Found anything?" Secretly he hoped that Dean had. That they found out about the whole mess and was ready to face it head on, with Castiel by their side. But he wasn't being realistic. They covered their tracks pretty well. And if they did already know something, Dean would be yelling at him for working with Crowley. He knew Dean all too well.

"No. Nothing yet." Dean kept his eyes steady on the road. Silence hung in the car between them. Silence made Castiel uncomfortable. He wanted to look inside Dean, to know what he was thinking. More about Castiel himself, than about Crowley. But long ago, he promised himself he would never invade Dean's privacy like that.

The only safe thing he could think to say was, "Where's Sam?"

"Keeping busy. He's tracking a djinn in Omaha as we speak. In fact I'm headed out there right now to meet up with him."

"Well, I'd come if I could."

"Yah, no, I get it. No worries." Again Castiel kicked himself. This was too much for him to handle. He almost slipped when more silence rose between them. He almost told Dean everything but he caught himself. Dean turned to look at him for a brief second before turning back to the road. The car turned down a darkened street, causing Dean to have to turn on the headlights. He got what he wanted. He got what he came for. So why couldn't he leave? The Impala drove a little further before Dean came to a halt. Putting the car in park, he moved his body to the side where he was facing Cas now. It was hard for him to look Dean in the eyes, but he managed. And once he did, he couldn't look away.

"Dean—"

"No." Before he knew it, his hunter moved across the leather, till he was on top of Cas. His head slightly hit the window behind him as Dean pushed his body to his own. When their lips met a huge breath of air escaped his lungs; one that Dean swallowed into a deep kiss. Dean pushed his tongue into Cas' mouth with such force it scared Castiel a little. He didn't have time to react to the forceful kiss before Dean was removing his leather jacket while searching Cas' face for something. His eyes were dark; his skin flushed. Maybe it wasn't even there, but for a second he thought he detected a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. Cas' tongue licked at his bottom lip, trying to savor the taste of Dean on them. With the leather jacket removed, Dean caught Castiel's tongue with his mouth, sucking it in. He pushed one of his hands into Cas' hair, pulling and pushing his head closer, while the other roamed his chest, pushing at the oversized coat he always wore. Unable to even think, his hands seemed to move on their own as he shrugged out of both his coat and unbuttoning the top button of his dress shirt. Dean pulled at his tie, making Cas move even closer into Dean's body. It was warm and wet and everything was perfect. For the first time that night he couldn't think with so many things happening at once. It was the best thing to happen to him.

Finally, with his shirt off and his pants pushed down around his ankles, Dean lowered his mouth from Castiel's down to his nipples. He sucked on bud into his mouth while brushing his finger over the other one. Cas moaned loudly in the small interior of the Impala. He could feel the small vibrations of Dean's laugh against his skin. His hips bucked up, bumping into Dean's stomach. His mouth left Cas' chest, before traveling down to the fabric of his underwear, where the outline of his dick was more than obvious.

Dean looked up at Cas for a brief second before grabbing ahold of his throbbing cock under the waistband. Again his hips bucked up onto Dean. He placed a steady hand on them while finding his pace. Dean watched Cas wither beneath him as he started to speed up his hand. Castiel tried to keep his eyes open. He tried to keep his eyes on Dean while he was being jerked off, but everything was too much. Everything felt right. Everything he felt was Dean. Dean was everywhere. Stopping for a split second, Dean moved up Cas' body till he was positioned over him, then continued to pump his dick. His lips stayed less than an inch away from his, making Castiel's mouth water. He tried to push forward towards them but Dean moved back just in time. After the third time doing that Cas became annoyed. Dean was going excruciatingly slow now. He felt as though he was on the edge but the way Dean was moving his hand stopped him from being pushed over. He was toying with Cas. When he opened his mouth to speak—to beg Dean to do _something_—he was greeted with a mouthful of Dean. He bit at the bottom of Cas' lips before pulling them back. Just as he slipped his tongue into Castiel's mouth, Dean's hand began to move faster. Before he knew it Castiel saw white light blinding his vision. Heat poured through his body as Dean pushed harder into Cas' body. All the breath was sucked out of his lungs as his orgasm began to die down.

When Dean pulled away from Castiel he searched his face all over again. He removed his hands from Cas' underwear and wiped away the come on a bandana that was hidden under his seat. Sitting up, he pulled his pants back around his shaking waist while Dean slid back over to his side of the seat. His hands were on the steering wheel, eyes faced forward, expression blank, but he didn't make a move to put the car in drive.

"Dean—" He began to speak, but was cut off.

"Forget it Cas." Dean whispered.

"Dean I—"

"Just promise me," He cut him off again, this time turning around to look at the angel. "That you'll call if you get into real trouble." Buttoning the last button on his shirt, Castiel starred deep into Dean's eyes. This time he was the one to search the others face. He didn't know what to say anymore. Not that it would matter. Nothing he could say would make things right now. Things were more screwed than they had ever been. Dean's eyes lowered to the leather jacket he hadn't put back on.

Castiel left.

He took the only chance he saw to get out of there with as little pain as possible, although it didn't seem to work. Guilt and anger weighed heavy in his chest as he walked down the long hallway. At the end of it he slammed open the doors reveling their, or rather Crowley's, work space. He was covered in blood, going through Eve's corpse. The sight repulsed him.

"Howdy partner."

"What have you found?" He could still taste Dean on his lips. He could still feel his hands, strong around him. He could still feel his breath hot on his face. Castiel moved those thoughts aside. They couldn't matter right now. Not while he was with Crowley.

"Found a lot of things. For example, this brain, dead, and yet," He lowered his hands into her stomach, pulling out a pile of slime and round objects. "For some reason, she keeps laying eggs." Castiel moved beside the corpse. "Watch this." Taking a metal poker, Crowley eyed the monster he kept chained up at the other side of the room. He placed the tip on Eve's brain. The monster screamed in pain, but Crowley held it there longer. Castiel's stomach did backflips. Everything felt so wrong now. He couldn't even stand to be this close to Crowley. As soon as he removed the metal the thing stopped screaming. "Shocking, it feels every tickle."

"What is that good for?"

"Apart from the obvious erotic value, you got me." Tired of the games, Castiel was now done with Crowley. He was done with thinking about Dean and what had just happened moments before. He was done with everything besides finding out what he needed.

"You said Eve could open the door to Purgatory."

"Correct. I did. And I'm confident that she could have, if she was still alive. She was your best chance to get over the rainbow and the Winchesters killed her!"

He turned his back towards the demon.

"It was unavoidable."

"You screwed up Cas. You let the hounds mangle with the pheasant. I am up to my elbows in it."

"What is your point?" He snapped.

They faced each other now, Castiel two seconds away from smiting the stain.

"The point is you're distracted." Dean flashed in his minds eyes. Of course he was. So many things were confusing now he didn't know what to do anymore. And Crowley was just making things worse. "And that makes me nervous."

"I am holding up my end." And he was. He was trying to anyway, though he found it difficult. But the less Crowley knew the better.

"Ah yes." He began to move closer to Castiel, smirking a little. "Is that all you're holding hun?" He leaned in close to Cas' ear.

"See, the stench of that Impala is all over your overcoat, angel."


End file.
